


Away From Home

by F_is_for_fangirl



Category: Supernatural, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_is_for_fangirl/pseuds/F_is_for_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Carlos travel out of NightVale for the first time together for a family get together, but will they even make it to see the family. There's Whinchesters, conflict, and two loving boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey bae I'm here I'm queer. This is a story an' shit. My version of Cecil is a white guy with bright blonde hair, purple swirling tattoos on his arms and torso, and a third eye that can become a tattoo when Cecil wishes. The eye can also see anything within the limits of Night Vale but is technically blind. He doesn't have fuckin tentacles because deal with it that's why. Carlos is perfect. Hair=perfect. Teeth=like a military cemetery. Entire body=fuckable (Cecil's opinion not mine).

Cecil awoke to an empty bed and a loud voice coming from down the hall. It was Carlos. He seemed to be talking to someone. Cecil looked over onto his nightstand to where the small alarm clock sat. It read 6:23 am. "Why is he up so early on a Saturday?" Cecil mumbled to himself, a bit worried.  He placed his feet on the soft carpet and, groggily, stood up. While walking to the  kitchen, where Carlos's raving seemed to be coming from, he tripped and fell on his face. The loud conversation being had in the other room stopped abruptly and the lanky blonde man on the ground began to crawl to his feet. "Cecil?" Came a wary voice from the kitchen. Cecil walked into the room and had to close his eyes for a moment before adjusting to the bright light. Carlos looked at his phone and towards Cecil before mumbling a quick, "Listen, I'll call you back after consulting Cecil alright."

 

"My mom wants us to travel over to California for Mother's Day. She says it would be the best gift I could give her because I haven't been back home since..... Never mind." Carlos stood uncomfortably staring at his shoes, rubbing his hands together. "Oh Carlos! I would love to meet your family! I mean you've met my family, well Abby and Janice are the only family I have right now, but oh my wont this be fun! I've never met your family before!" Carlos began to look nervous as Cecil excitedly rambled on.   "You know Cecil, um, I really don't know if it's such a good idea to bring you away from Night Vale. I mean it is your home...." Cecil put his arms around Carlos and pecked him on the cheek. "Oh no Carlos it will be perfect! It will be....Neat!" 

 

Carlos glanced at Cecil's forehead, where a dark purple tattoo of an eye lay.  When Cecil deemed necessary, the eye would become real and could see anything and anyone within Night Vale, which was what made him such a great reporter; though the eye itself could not see directly in front of it like a normal eyeball. Carlos then glanced down to Cecil's arms, where swirling tattoos of the same deep purple sat. Though they did not come to life like the eye, they did move and swirl across his arms and torso. "Um, yeah, Cecil. I think you'll be fine.... I'd love for you to meet my family." Carlos said hesitantly.

 

Carlos was still nervous about Cecil's encounter with the world outside of Night Vale so he decided they should start their journey a week early to allow Cecil some time to get acquainted with it all. When they began to pack for the trip Carlos monitored everything Cecil put in his small carry-on suitcase. He didn't want Cecil to be too eccentric around his family in fear of their disapproval. Carlos's father was not too happy when he came out at the age of seventeen. His two brothers were pretty much as accepting as possible, and his mother loved him as much as he could ever consider possible, though. If only his father were the same. Not to mention the family on his father's side was extremely conservative.

 

"Oh I'm so excited Carlos!" Cecil exclaimed. "The only time I've ever been outside of Night Vale was when I went on that journey through Europe, and I can barely even remember it!" Cecil haphazardly threw deep purple vests and white boxers covered in small purple eyes into his suitcase. "Yeah Cecil, I'm glad your excited....listen before we head out today.... I want you to know that the world out there.... Isn't the same as Night Vale. People aren't the same." Carlos said. "Oh Carlos, I know what you mean! People outside of Night Vale are like you! They are kind and sweet and mean well even though they don't know about normal everyday things like hooded figures and street cleaning day." Cecil threw his arms around Carlos and hugged him tightly leaving Carlos standing uncomfortably. "Um, Cecil....oh um sure, yeah, that's what I meant." Carlos hugged Cecil back. They continued to pack their suitcases while Carlos rambled on about how they were going to reach their destination, how to even get out of Night Vale, and how they would get back, considering Carlos himself sort of miraculously stumbled upon the road leading into the town.


	2. California Dreamin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sup bitches I'm back in black and shit and here's another chapter. Sorry it took practically a year but oh well sucks to be you.

 

"Sammy!"

Dean had found a case and was, somewhat, excited to show his baby brother. Sam had always found their cases but not this time.

Dean Winchester had been looking through a, more explicit, website on Sam's laptop when a notification popped up. It was for a news site Sam had signed up for and it just so happened to be about an interesting story, to say the least.

'Mysterious disappearances occurring in San Fransisco, California. Three missing with no trace.'

  
"What is it Dean?"  
"I found a case,"  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes really! Get your self-entitled ass out here!"

Sam Winchester walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"What do you want?"

Dean seemed disappointed with the outcome of his finding a case but he pressed on.

"Read this"

Sam stood looking over Dean's shoulder at the computer.

"Really Dean? Would you get this cartoon porn, whatever, stuff off my computer for once!"

Dean scrambled to click off the vulgar site.

"Not that! This"

Sam read and his face twisted into come thing similar to excitement.

"Finally something interesting."

They both gathered their things and prepared for a road trip. They'd be going from Atlanta, Georgia to San Fransisco, California. Finally an exciting case.

\-------One Day Prior\-------

  
"Oh Carlos, California is just magnificent!" Cecil exclaimed, quite loudly.  
"Cecil this is just the airport, we haven't even really seen California,"  
"Yes but oh those peanuts were very tasty,"

Carlos was quite comfortable being away from Night Vale now that he realized how easy it was to get back. When he had Cecil with him he could literally get to night Vale from anywhere. Because he was the voice of Night Vale Cecil had a link to Night Vale through his third eye. He could turn any road into the gravel-y path that lead into Night Vale itself. This made it extremely easy to get out of Night Vale as well and it only took a few minutes to reach the airport.

Carlos had decided that, even though Cecil's power could technically teleport them directly to California, he would allow Cecil the novelty of flying on a plane for the first time in quite a while.

Cecil enjoyed it very much. He had a certain sense of wonder that Carlos cooed over throughout the entire flight. It was an excitable trip to say the least.

Once they reached the airport Cecil immediately grasped Carlos's hand as they walked. It was a comfort to the blonde man in such a foreign place. Carlos was hesitant because he knew very well that homophobia would still be alive and well even though he had been gone for a few years and had gotten used to the life of Night Vale. It was hard for him to keep from pulling away from Cecil. He knew it would break the other man's heart if he did so but couldn't stand the dirty looks he knew he would be given.

They continued to walk and Carlos grew at ease with the situation. No one had jeered or thrown any negative comments their way as of yet. He was quite comfortable now and hoped nothing would happen, for Cecil's sake. They continued to walk and chat when a group of young men began jeering and shouting in their direction.

"Hey fags! Get a room!"  
"Yeah! Careful guys they'll spread the homo!"  
"Go fuck somewhere else you faggots!"

Carlos cringed with every word said and dropped Cecil's hand. Cecil looked hurt and dejected but at the same time confused. Once the men had passed them, still shouting profanities Carlos did not grab Cecil's hand once again and looked over to his boyfriend.   
"Carlos what did they mean? Why were they yelling?" Cecil whispered, in an almost frightened tone. Carlos glanced around and noticed many others glaring at them now as well. He pulled Cecil to the side and sat him down.  
"Cecil, listen. I know I haven't told you very much about the world outside of Night Vale. And there is something more. People here aren't as....excepting of certain things as the people in Night Vale are. Although a lot of people are accepting, many find it extremely....bad for a man to love another man. They are known as homophobic. They don't believe that anyone can love whoever they want. They think only a woman and a man can love each other. I know it sounds strange but it's true."   
Cecil sat and stared, seeming more confused as he processed what his boyfriend had said.   
"But I don't understand. I thought everyone outside of Night Vale was just like you,"  
"Cecil, baby, I'm sorry that whatever I may have said or done has caused you to think that but it just isn't true."  
Cecil seemed somewhat content with the answer and, though he was disappointed with this version of the world, which was unlike what he thought it would be, he was bound to stay positive.   
"So....is anyone in your family like this. Homo-phobic?"  
Cecil said the word as if he were saying the name of Steve Carlsberg.  
"Oh honey, no. Well most of them aren't, my father is still a bit in denial that I am gay. His whole side of the family actually was very surprised and doesn't really like to bring it up. I guess it'll be hard for them to avoid that topic this time..."  
Cecil grabbed Carlos's hand and they sat there indulged in the love of one another for what seemed like forever before they stood up and continued walking hand in hand without looking behind them. They may have gotten hundreds of dirty looks from hundreds of passers by, but they no longer cared because they had each other. Carlos was still a little bit worried about the glares but he wanted to be confident for his loving boyfriend.

Cecil walked, proud of himself and his boyfriend. He continued to look around the airport though for any more hecklers or anyone giving dirty looks. He found very few luckily.

As they continued to walk and enjoy the scenery they reached their luggage, continued and found the car rental place. They got in the car and drove to the motel they were staying at for the week before they actually went to visit Carlos's family. Cecil continued to look out for any glaring individuals. There were none. Luckily he had the rest of the day to find any of what Carlos called "homophobes."


	3. Never Seen Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise bitch! Yeah yeah I know it took forever but I've been really lazy lately so suck it up. Whoops haven't posted in forever. This might be some good shit, good shit, but I wouldn't know cause I'm writing this note before I've even written the chapter ha lmao. Oh well fucktards let's get started or somethin eh!

 

"Hey do you wanna go out and walk around a bit? Maybe get acquainted with the area?" Carlos asked.  
"Sure!" Cecil exclaimed simply.

They drove out to a local mall and began to walk around, holding hands. Cecil continued to scout the area for any hecklers.

They walked and enjoyed themselves, occasionally shopping and looking at storefronts. Eventually they found a small ice cream shop which they entered and bought ice cream. Cecil was initially confuse and disappointed at the shop's lack of rainbow death-omen flavored sherbet but he was able to eventually settle for regular rainbow sherbet, after some persuasion from Carlos.

They sat on a bench eating their ice cream and chatting about the world outside of Night Vale which was still so new to Cecil.

At one point Carlos had gotten some ice cream on his cheek which, Cecil decided, was the perfect opportunity to give Carlos a little kiss. The peck on the cheek then turned into one on the lips, with no argument from either man. It was not a long kiss, one which Cecil giggled through entirely, while Carlos blushed.

"Disgusting!" A middle-aged woman huffed extremely loudly. "You both are going to hell! How dare you perform such filth while there are children around!" She continued to shout loud enough to catch the attention of any passers by. Anyone within the general vicinity began to glare at the woman who continued to rant and shriek. Luckily security showed up shortly and had to drag her away after she refused to quiet down.

Carlos looked to Cecil who seemed disturbed by the whole event.

"Do you want to go back to the motel?" Carlos asked a dejected Cecil.  
"No we can still enjoy ourselves,"  he responded simply.

They stood up and walked away from the bench and the woman being dragged away. Cecil quickly looked around to make sure there was no one looking in their direction. His third eye began to glow faintly and his tattoos squirmed slightly on his pale skin. Suddenly the woman being dragged away vanished. She simply disappeared to the complete bewilderment of the security guards. Everyone began staring at the place were the woman had once been but there was no longer a single trace of her ever having been there.

Carlos continued to walk with Cecil hand in hand, having no knowledge of what Cecil had just done. Cecil used his internal link to night vale and all of his energy to transport the terrible woman to the small dessert village. Outsiders do not fare well in Night Vale and Cecil knew that. He did not want her to survive.

Throughout the next two days, whenever Cecil and Carlos went out, Cecil would be alert and ready to get rid of anyone who wished to offend him or his beloved Carlos. There were two more he had to send away throughout the two days, a young man calling them "faggots" who had also thrown a pop can their way after a few more profane words and a grumpy old man at a grocery store who, in a similar fashion as the first woman, told them they were going to hell and such.

Finally, after having been there for a few days, he sent away a fourth victim when they were simply walking down the street. She had sent a few profanities their way, nothing new, and Cecil had done away with her like the others. Unknown to him, though, there was a pair of hunters that were just in the right place at the right time, to witness the disturbance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done with this chapter but I have the writing bug so I'm prolly gonna start the next chapter right after I publish this lmao aight seeya soon.


	4. Livin' on a Prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some shit happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to have two chapters named after song titles. Don't think this will be a common thing cause I'm not fucking creative at ALL fight me.

"Sammy please tell me you've found something, anything!" Dean shouted pacing around the motel room. A room that just so happened to be in the same motel as the creature they had witnessed earlier. They had found this coincidence after having followed the thing for a few miles.

"Dad's journal has nothing. Neither does the Internet. This isn't a god, a demon, although that would be our best bet, or even an angel. This is certainly something we've never seen before." Sam looked up to Dean who was standing over his shoulder.

"Alright well just keep looking I guess" Dean sighed and grabbed a beer from the fridge, sitting across from Sam.

-

Carlos grunted, hitting his head as he tried to back away from the sink. "This sink is completely broken. I can't figure out the pipes. I'll have to talk to the management. This is ridiculous!"

"Oh well we can still enjoy ourselves on this trip. It's alright boo."

"Yeah I guess so. I'll go to the main office and talk to them, though."

Carlos exited the room leaving Cecil to experiment with the television set, which he had yet to figure out entirely.

As he walked out of the room and headed toward the office of the establishment he was momentarily distracted by a car horn, causing him to bump into an extremely tall man with long shaggy hair. "Oh my goodness I am so sorry!" He quickly exclaimed.

-

Sam decided he would go to the local library to see if there was any more information he could find, although he doubted there would be anything. He had searched the entire internet.

He had just closed the door of the motel room he felt someone ram into him.

"Oh my goodness I am so sorry!" The smaller man almost shouted. "It's fiiiiiiiiinn-" he immediately trailed off realizing that the man was the one holding hands with whatever the thing was that had killed all those people.

"Is everything alright?" The man looked extremely confused. "Oh yeah sorry just lost my train of thought for a second. Um so how long are you staying here?" Sam tried to make his odd change in topic sound somewhat average, like he were making conversation. 

"Oh! well my..." Carlos paused slightly before continuing hesitantly. "boyfriend and I are just staying for three more days before we are heading to Sacramento to visit family. What about you?"

"Oh my brother and I are just...on a road trip and we decided to stop here. Nice area. so where are you off to?"

"Oh I was just going to talk to the manager of this place. The sink in my room is completely busted." Carlos said, though he was curious as to why this man was so intent on continuing this conversation. 

"Really? Hey I'm pretty handy...used to be a mechanic. Want me to check it out? I'd probably do better than any lazy motel manager that would probably charge you for the damage." Sam lied. He needed to get into the room to see if the... creature they had witnessed a day before was there. The opportunity had fallen right into his lap. 

"Oh wow, really? well if you wanna come in a take a look that'd be amazing." Though a bit uneasy about the situation Carlos accepted. The man seemed nice enough.


	5. Trouble in Paradise

Carlos led Sam into their motel room. It was quaint and quiet. It had an absurd color scheme as well. There were bright pink drapes hanging over the windows and a neon green carpet covering the floor. The comforter on the bed was a dark maroon which matched the color of the bathroom door. The walls were a sky blue covered in small painted on clouds. Carlos had only chosen this motel because he knew Cecil would feel at home in the bizarre environment.

Sammy looked around at the room identical to his own. He remembered Dean pretending to gag and retch when they first walked into the room. He still hasn't gotten used to it.

"Ok so the sink is here. Thank you so much by the way. I'm sorry what did you say your name was again? Oh my goodness this is crazy isn't it. I can't even remember your name and you're fixing my sink! Anything can happen in California I guess! Oh goodness here I am rambling on and on..."

"It's fine" Sammy quickly interrupted, growing slightly impatient, although the man had a certain way about him that made his ramblings even seem endearing.

"The name's Sam. I'm just happy to help. I'll get to it." He quickly moved over to look at how the sink was damaged.

"Thank you so much Sam!" Carlos watched Sam for a moment before realizing he didn't see his boyfriend anywhere in the room. He began walking around and searching before the bathroom door slammed open. Cecil skipped out happily before seeing Carlos and stopping in front of him.

"Cecil what are you wearing?" Carlos exclaimed. "I was inspired by this room! Do you think your parents will like it?" Cecil was dressed in a maroon dress shirt covered in white clouds that looked like they had been painted on only moments before and the paint was still drying. He had on a bright pink and sky blue striped tie over the dress shirt. His pants were a plethora of the differing colors found in their motel room that also seemed to have been painted on very recently. Finally the outfit was completed with a large neon bright green parka that looked about as furry as a buffalo.

"Um wow that's quite the outfit. I think anyone would love it!" Carlos fibbed a bit but his boyfriend was just too adorable to tell him his clothes were, frankly, atrocious.

Sam looked up momentarily and had to stop himself from gasping, not at the sight of the creature but at the loud outfit it was wearing. "I'll be right back I need to get my tool kit" Sam did need a toolkit if he were going to actually fix the sink, which he would have to do to get closer to these people. He also wanted to update Dean on what was happening.

"That's perfectly fine Sam, thanks so much again" Carlos glanced toward Sam as he walked out of the room.

"Carlos who was that?" Cecil asked, not so much in a concerned manor but rather simply out of curiosity.

"Oh I actually just met him outside. He offered to fix the sink. Wow that sounds strange when I go over it again. He's practically a complete stranger! Oh my goodness!" Carlos became nervous.

"It's fine Carlos. You can always trust a stranger! You can trust a stranger more than you can trust your friend or neighbor or aunt or parent or sibling or secret government agent spying on you through your alarm clock!"

"Cecil this isn't NightVale you can't always trust strangers. This is going to turn bad I just know it will!"

-

"DEAN!" Sam ran in and slammed the door. "Dean I got into their motel room. It was right there. I just need a tool box!"

"Holy shit what?" Dean choked on his sip of beer he had just taken. He stood up and began pacing the room. "The the fuck do you need a tool box exactly? How'd you get into that thing's motel room? How'd you even know they were in the same motel as us?" Dean was absolutely stunned at what was happening.

"When I left to go to the library I just miraculously bumped into the guy who was walking with the creature we had seen. He said he was going to the manager to get their sink fixed and I offered to help them. Do you have any tools in the impala?"

"Wait no why the hell are you fixing this guys sink exactly?" Dean questioned.

"To get into the room and investigate. I can bring you along. The guy is a huge talker so if you can get him in a conversation I can look around a little" Sam seemed confident in his idea as he grabbed the keys to the car and opened the trunk.

"Alright fine. I think there are some tools in there somewhere. This guy better not be fucking annoying" Dean grumbled. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Then, they both walked tentatively back to Cecil and Carlos's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably shit. I haven't been in the mood to write at all for the longest time and just recently forced myself to do this honestly because I knew it would be good to write.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding more chapters an' shit. I'm just getting the hang of posting on AO3 since I usually just read stories not post. Aaaaayyy whatya gonna do?


End file.
